Chicken Pox and Uncle Byakuya
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: 10 years in the future, After Rukia and Ichigo get married, Rukia decides that while the rest of the family is sick it'd be best for their daughter to stay with her uncle, Byakuya, in the soul society! please read and review! slight occ
1. meeting uncle

"Voom, voom" a small girl said as she waved her arm through the air from her father's shoulders. Her orange haired father simply smiled when he looked up at her. She clung to his spiky hair, attached to it in case he decided to let go of her legs for some reason.

"Ichigo!" A large captain screamed as he raced to the old battle buddy. When he stopped, a gust of wind raced after him and past them, making the girl giggle as her father's grip tightened on her.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to battle." He said, letting go of one of the girl's legs to wave his hand.

"ICHIII!" The pink haired vice captain exclaimed from the captain's shoulders. A huge smile across her face. "Who's the girl?"

Ichigo poorly hid his grin as he picked her up from his shoulders to hold her in his arms. "This is my 4 year old daughter."

The 11th captain leaned close to the girl causing the bells in his hair to jingly. "She doesn't look like you." "Yeah, she looks like Rukia!" The two 11th squad members commented.

"Gees, thanks" Ichigo mumbled.

"Daddy? Can I have pink hair too?" She asked with a smile.

The vice captain cheered and hugged the girl, taking her from Ichigo. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't worry Ichi! She'll be fine." "Yeah daddy." The two girls said.

"Hey! I gotta take her to her uncle's place!" Ichigo yelled.

He took after the two, but each chance he got to grab the girl from her, she just took off faster. Then finally, as if it had been out of no where, Byakuya stole the girl from her.

"Awwww Byakuya, you're no fun."

Ichigo slid to a stop, creating a small dust cloud at his feet. "Hey Byakuya."

The girl was still trying to figure out what was going on before she looked up at her uncle. She'd never met him before but still was able to feel safe. He held her by the back of her shirt for a moment before placing her in his arms, holding her carefully.

"Try not to lose my niece again, Ichigo." Ichigo just glared at him, "I'll be back to check on her tomorrow, try not to lose her either." Ichigo commented after crossing his arms.

"Wheres the other?" He asked, remembering that he was suppose to be watching both of the kids while Rukia was sick with the chicken pox.

"Well, they caught the chicken pox too. Somehow" he paused and ran a hand through the girl's hair then kissed her forehead. "She was the only one able to dodge it."

He pulled the blue and red backpack from his back then set it on the ground with a thud.

The pink haired captain poked at it, feeling that it was rather harder then it should have been.

Ichigo looked at his daughter, it was late at night when they had opened the portal and truthfully, he knew the girl was tired. Both had been running around the house and the town for whatever the two needed or wanted while her brother had been crying most of the night.

He patted her head, not really knowing what else to do before taking her from him and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't cause too much trouble for your uncle, kay?"

She nodded, "kay."

"Love you Hisana" He stroked her black hair, trying to focus on giving her back to her uncle.

"Love you daddy" She said with a smile before being given a tight bear hug.

Then after a moment and hearing a giggle escape from the vice captain, he passed her back Byakuya. "If shes hurt, I'll kill you. And watch her, don't let her get out of your site." Ichigo said dead serious. "Ichigo, shes my niece, not just your daughter. She'll be in good care" Byakuya replied, holding the girl with obvious care.

It was then that Ichigo noticed that the vice captain had disappeared. "Then I'm gonna go" he said slowly, still unable to leave.

"Good bye." "Bye-Bye" they said with a wave from Hisana.

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets then headed off, her violet eyes followed him as he walked. Byakuya looked at the girl, having nearly no idea what to do with her.


	2. first day

Yay! You have no idea how good it feels when like 125 people read your story and like 7 reviewed, 3 actually added it to their favorites and 4 added it to their alerts! (and i find adding stories to your alerts really troublesome since they're already emailing you every week so i never seem to really add stories to my alerts lol) Yay! cheers like a mad woman heh heh (still not over the reviews) Okay so it wasn't as good as far away by KittiKat626 (49 the last time i checked! how does she do it?!) but still! I've been on here for a year and thats the most i've ever gotten! y'all are pretty funny too, babysitter Byakuya! lol i really liked the 'caring' uncle, lol

so anyways...anyone see the new episode? It was awesome! I can't wait till Rukia battles! (lol)

sorry way hyper (lol, haven't taken my meds this morning)

2:05 PM Day 1

"Uncle Beekela" the small Hisana started as she followed her uncle Byakuya to his house. The japanese style home had a long walk to the actual front door, showing the large size of the home which appeared even larger to the tiny visitor. It was made with stones on the bottom half and smooth white walling on top, one window showed a housekeeper cleaning as another showed another working. The stone walkway had grass on both sides with a tall tree sticking out of the ground and walls all around.

"Its Byakuya" he corrected.

"Unchle Biyalaca" she said incorrectly but cute, again. "Do you live here?" She asked, looking up with her mouth open at the house or mansion or just really freakin' big building.

"Yes, and for the night, you'll be staying here too." He answered with a calm tone as he stepped up onto the wooden floor. He looked back to see that Hisana was having trouble with the large steps and quickly picked her up to avoid any falling.

"Really?" She said, just as he set her down on the floor.

"Yes" he answered plainly, entering the living room. "My grandmother will be watching over you while you're here" he explained. They quietly walked past several maids and housekeepers that were bowing, leaving the girl surprised. Her uncle must've been something!

"Is she my mommy's grandma too?"

For a moment he didn't say anything, then finally he answered; "Yes."

There was a long silence before she thought of another question. "Uncle Byekeelya," she started.

A few of the maids were watching from the corner of their eyes, the girl wasn't exactly someone they expected at the house. He could faintly hear a pair talking in another room.

"Who's the girl?"

"I heard that she was his niece."

"That Rukongai girl's daughter?!"

"I bet she married some rich guy!" another joined in, a bit too loud.

He glanced back at them, they caught his look and quickly shut up. He'd deal with them later.

Slowly he slid the door open to a large open room, the backyard was behind an elderly woman who sat at a small table in the center of the room. Without a sound, he sat down at the table across from her as Hisana sat between the two. He simply began to slowly pour a cup of tea for himself then one for the girl.

The elderly woman set her tea down then smiled at the girl. "Why hello there, miss." She said politely, getting the girl to smile in a split second.

"Hello, I'm Hisana Kurosaki." She stated with a her father's grin.

"Well, you can call me grandma while you're here."

She nodded once. "Kay, grandma"

"Why don't you go play out back? There are some pretty fish in the pond, just make sure you don't fall in."

She nodded again and ran out of the room to the wide backyard. With the cherry blossom trees and the pond, her play time wouldn't be limited.

"Since she looks like her mother, she looks quite similar to Aunt Hisana."

Byakuya looked at her from his tea, noticing that her eyes were more on the girl. "Yes" he replied plainly.

"I can see why she was named after her. Hisana would be happy."

"Yes, I believe she would be even though her sister married that Kurosaki boy."

"That was probably why she avoided having you met her. She didn't want to bring back memories."

Byakuya watched calmly as the girl looked at the fish, giggling. "Before she had her, she asked if it would be alright if her daughter was named after Hisana."

"Hisana didn't want her sister to even know they were sisters, she probably didn't believe that she deserved it. And wouldn't believe that she deserved to have her niece named after her." She looked at her grandson, waiting until she had his eyes to speak. "I think that you should take care of her while shes here. I'm too old to." She slowly stood up, taking her time. "Just remember that shes a child."

He should have stopped her right there, but instead he let her leave. Only saying "Good bye grandmother."

"Good bye Byakuya." She realized this would be good for him, to spend time with a kid, something that was rarely seen outside the Rukongai.

Hisana looked back, holding one of the orange fish in her arms as her clothes were soaking wet.

3:25 PM Day 1

* * *

Thats it for today, i caught a cold so if anyone knows anything to help a runny nose or a cough then please tell me! lol I have work tomorrow and i work in foods at six flags...I don't think they'd like it if i came to work with a cold...but i kinda need the money so any ideas would be loved.

Also...I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Zedlagamefan, AnimeROL, frozenbellflower, from the psyche ward, zammy, sakura Fuyu, and Zetsuki!

PS I'll give you a cookie if you review! (don't worry, i didn't make them!)


	3. Renji and the Rain

I can't remember if i replied to any reviews...there were too many. And I love everyone who reviewed! Not that I don't love those who are reading, its just that reviews speak more. Speaking of reviews, I'm 99 percent sure that I didn't answer cactuspd 's question. Answer: Hisana is 4 years old, and she only has a little brother named Kaien. Kaien is about a year old, and since he caught the chicken pox he can't visit his uncle with Hisana. But Rukia wants him to so he will at some point.

Btw, chaos is planned for day 3.

Enjoy

3:25 PM Day 1

Byakuya stared blankly at the girl, the fish in her arms was flapping its tail hard to try and escape from her hold. The orange and white fish had already drench her sun dress.

He walked over to the girl, who just looked up at him, with a confused look. "Uncle Byakula, I caught a fish!" She said proudly.

"The fish should be in the pond. You shouldn't have taken it from there." He said, slowly taking it from her and letting it go swimming back in the pond.

Hisana looked up at him, her eyes watery before filling with tears that flowed down her face.

He wasn't sure what to do to stop her, his eyes actually widening while he processed what was going on.

Finally, he figured out what to do. "Its okay" he said and pat her head.

She paused then continued. "Unckl Byakcula mean..." She sniffed, crying.

"I guess Ichigo had good reason to tell me to watch after you two." Renji said, standing on the roof ten feet from them. He seemed barely different from what he looked like 10 years ago due to the difference from earth time and soul society time. His white captain's haori was neat and somehow still perfectly new on him, even though it'd been a few human years since he'd been promoted to captain of the 9th division.

"We're fine Renji."

He quickly jumped down, appearing to only take one step forward and ending up between the two. "Hisana" He said calmly, the young girl began to calm down as he knelled down to her level and stroked through her hair with his fingers. "He should've told ya that its cool, you're really good at catching those fish, but fish like to swim so you have to remember to leave them in the pond." He lightly smiled, seeing that she had stopped crying. "Kay?"

She nodded, sniffing a bit and wiping away the last tears.

He stood up, looking at Byakuya. "Weren't you an' your wive plannin' on having kids? Or a kid? Cause if you were then you should be able to take care of her. Otherwise it would've been pointless for you to have a kid if you couldn't take care of it." He explained poorly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Renji..." He started, not all that sure on what to say.

"And remember to call her by her name. She loves her name and knows that its the name of your wive." Renji added.

Byakuya just narrowed his eyes at him. "I can handle her Renji."

"You can't even say her name" Renji challenged.

"Renji, leave." He ordered, not interested.

Renji smiled, enjoying the whole thing then seem to disappear as he used quick step out of the backyard.

Hisana looked at her uncle, who looked at her back.

Renji and Byakuya just stared at each other as Hisana looked between them. "Hisana, come" Byakuya said, walking off with the girl following.

"Bye Bye uncle Renji!" She waved.

3:40 PM Day 1

* * *

12:00 Day 3

"Uncle Byekela" the young four year old, Hisana said as she sat on the floor by Byakuya's desk.

He only glanced over at her from beyond his paperwork. The small girl sat with pink drawings of bunnies and other unknown creatures all around her. She wore a pink flowered kimono with little sandals.

"Yes?" He answered, not seeming to be paying attention.

"Can I go play outside?" She asked, even though it was raining.

"If you take Renji with you"

Hisana jumped up and ran out of the room. A minute later he heard a loud "Hisana!" As the girl dragged Renji down the hallway, holding his fingers with her hands. When she walked past his office he looked up.

"Come back here," he ordered, then watched her drag Renji back.

"Yes?"

For the moment, Renji thought that his former captain had some heart to allow him to go back to training instead of going outside in the freezing cold.

"Remember to wear a jacket."

She smiled. "Yeah I will!"

Day 3 12:19

* * *

Hehe that last part was one that I typed up a while back and since I took my time getting this out, I posted it with it. Hope you liked it :)

Also...I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Hitomi Kalagari, cactuspd, Zedlagamefan, AnimeROL, frozenbellflower, luvly-josie, from the psyche ward, zammy, sakura Fuyu, and Zetsuki!

Ps How was everyone's holloween? I couldn't go trick or treating but I did win a bag of pocky for my cosplay costume. And I decided that next year, I'd go as Nel! Lol I just love the new Bleach beginning, the ending is pretty cool too.


	4. Big Hisana

Dude! I so wanna know how you got it on your cell phone!

BTW I got a sort of flame from this other dude so now I need a beta-er. SO if anyone out is willing then it'd be loved. The next chapter will come out on saturday and it will come out no matter what cause some seriously interesting stuff is about to happen! Plus I'd like to see if I can even get someone to beta this, all that I require is that you either have yahoo or aim. (If you don't have yahoo mail then get it cause the new mail has like iming there and it goes around the school blocks easily! And it just rocks!)

so heres the chapter, like i always say, please review!

* * *

6:05 PM Day 1

It was 6 pm and little Hisana was in her bed inside the large room that once belonged to her mother.

A few stuffed animals were on the floor as she was fully tucked in the bed and the covers. She'd been in bed for the past hour...and to her uncle's surprise, she was unable to get to sleep.

He looked at her from the doorway. The sun had just gone down on the day.

Her eyes found their way to her uncle and she turned her head to look at him. "Do I have to go to sleep now? My mommy lets me stay up till 8 if I'm good" she said sweetly.

Byakuya barely sighed to himself before walking into the room. "What else does-" He paused, stopping himself for a second. "Rukia let you do?" He asked, it was still hard for him to think of his sister as mother. Even harder for him to think of Ichigo as the father and them still being happily married.

"She let me go with my dad to take care of a soul! But hollows are danggrriss and really relly big so I can't go with him to take care of those... The other day she let me have some cookies and I helped her cook them." She explained using her arms.

He was proud of his sister for being more of the boss then her husband. "What about your brother?"

"Kaien is a big meannie!"

Byakuya held back a laugh.

"He-he kicked me! Then Auntie Tatsuki showed me how to do this Karate punch and then I punched him in the nose!"

"You punched him?"

"Yeah! And his nose starred bleeding! It was real bad cause he had to go to the hospital. Uncle Ishida said I brokened his nose." She paused for a yawn. "My daddy yelled at me about it."

He didn't like that. It didn't sound like such a big deal even though he did cry. She was just playing around in the first place, did she really deserve to get in trouble? Then it hit him...Ichigo might have hurt her.

"Ichigo?"

"No my daddy"

"Did he hurt you?" He asked slowly, stumbling.

"No, he just told me not to kick Kaien again."

He let out a big sigh of relief at that moment, all the worry let his body. "What do you do for fun?"

"We went to the zoo with my aunt and uncle and Sora. He's funny and acts like a monkey a lot. He has orange hair like my daddy. It was fun" She said, getting off topic.

"Your aunt Karin or Yuzu?" He asked, remembering that he had met Ichigo's sisters once.

"Those are my really aunts, my aunt and uncle Ishida are my daddy and mommy's best friends. I hang out with Sora all the time, he's cool and he started school already." She explained to him.

"Ishida? The quincy?" He asked, getting a bit confused.

"Uhhhh yeah!" She said with a nod of her head as she sat up in bed. "Sora showed me this really cool trick where he made a bow! He said it was spirit powers around him that made him do it. It was cool."

They both went quiet as she flopped back on the bed with arms out.

"Did you know that your mom had a sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, my aunt Hisana! My daddy told me that I was named after her cause she gave my mommy a home and she wouldn't be where she is if she hadn't."

It wasn't exactly what he'd expect of the story. It was much happier then what had really happened. Then again, she probably didn't need to know that her aunt Hisana was dead.

The small Hisana yawned. " Can I meet my aunt Hisana?"

"Maybe someday you will. But not anytime soon." He answered.

She sat up in bed. "Why?"

"Your aunt isn't around anymore. She got sick one day and never got better." The girl opened her mouth to say something then he decided to interrupt her. "Would you like to hear a story about your aunt Hisana?"

"About big Hisana? Yeah!"

"She was a very special person to me." He paused, "She was your sister, wasn't she?" She asked.

"Not exactly, I loved her a different way. A long time ago she went looking for me and when she ran into captain Unohana. I was on the other side of the city and there was no way she'd be able to see me if she went after me. So the captain showed her how to use a very special trick."

"What was it?" She asked, interested in the story.

"It was shunpo a very fast run. Of course she couldn't learn it in one day and so she was trained in secret by captain Unohana." He paused, looking out the window at the moon that was barely above the fence.

"Then one day I followed her there. But somehow I had lost her. I didn't know what happened to her and went all over the place to try and find her. She was no where to be found and I sent out my whole squad to find her. I finally found her at the 4th squad's training ground. Captain Unohana, her vice captain Kotetsu, the 3rd seat Miyako, even captain Yoruichi was there."

"She was just sitting there, having a picnic with them. When I asked her about she said that she had used shunpo to get to the training ground faster. She hadn't meant to scare me and promised to never use it again. Or at least not without telling me."

_  
"I'm sorry _Byakuya_," She bowed. Yoruichi was laughing her head off after hearing that the whole squad had been sent out to find the young woman. _

"_Its okay" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was just worried. Its a long walk to the squad four training grounds so I didn't think you were out here" He explained. _

_The captain remained calm as she drank her tea. "A while back, Hisana was looking for you and I figured that shunpo would be a faster way to find you next time then walking around." She explained quietly, barely over Yoruichi's laughter. _

_Miyako was holding herself back. The faint blush across his face darkened when he looked away "I'm just glad you're okay." _

_Hisana looked up at him, her eyes were teary from the obvious love and care from her husband. She wrapped her arms around him then kissed his chest through the fabric. "I'm sorry." _

_When he looked at her, the blush darkened for a moment then he sighed and kissed her head. "Its alright, you don't have to be sorry for anything." _

He looked over at the girl. She was fast asleep, her hands were out as she laid there stretched out. He reached out towards her before retracting his hand and leaving quickly.

Day 1 7:01 PM

* * *

I can't wait for the next chapter! Y'all are gonna be so thrown and so surprised, I bet like no one will see this coming. Ichigo comes and gets his daughter...everything didn't go as smoothly as Rukia thought it would...

Also...I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Ultimate Reviewer, Zedlagamefan, zammy, sakura Fuyu, and Zetsuki!

PS Hisana has a pet but i'm not sure what it is...I'm thinking dog like a fluffy white puppy that they use for hachi on nana. I call it Strawberry! lol poor ichigo...Okay so maybe i should think of something else, anyone have any ideas?


	5. Danger! Explosion!

Y'all have no idea how happy I am. First off, I'm totally kicking my buddy's butt in reviews. (not to say that she isn't good or anything, her stories always have a cute guy and full of romance) Second, have you counted the number of reviews? Thats like higher then my age, higher then my cousin's age. Third (No i won't go on about the reviews anymore) i'm dating a guy, and he's cute and nice and stuff. Then my grades are pretty good and yeah so everything is going well other then the fact that i'm not getting enough sleep.

SO yeah, story-chapter-THE chapter

* * *

"Morning Ichigo!" He yelled, his sword landing within feet of Ichigo's own feet. 

"Good morning Kenny" He said with a light grin.

The sun had barely just come, sitting just below the tower.

"I gotta get Hisana, c ya guys!" He yelled. Ichigo was dangerously happy that morning, if it was because Kaien had fallen asleep at a decide time and slept all threw the night or if it was because Hisana would be coming home, was something they weren't sure of. It didn't really matter due to his good mood.

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji yelled out at him.

Ichigo stopped, then said; "Hey Renji" too happy to be believed.

Renji raised an eye brow, "So why are you so happy?"

"No reason" He said, looking away with his arms behind his head.

"Is this because Hisana is going home today?" Renji asked his friend.

"No of course not, she should spend time with her uncle no matter how dangerous it is for her to be here." Ichigo answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So is Rukia doing better?"

"Yeah, she will be up and at work on Monday. Orihime made this soup that really helped."

"Orihime? Doesn't she make a lot of stuff that's like" he said slowly, thinking of the last word. "Odd?"

"Sometimes, but she said that it was something her brother made for her when she was sick."

"Ahhhh" Renji replied, knowing that he still wouldn't have even tasted it. "Was it at least a normal food color?"

"It was blue" Ichigo answered quietly.

"But food-" "Some food is blue" He corrected.

"And soup isn't-" Renji's sentence was cut off by a large explosion nearby. When they looked over to where it came from, Ichigo took off with Renji barely following.

Where it came from, was the Kuchiki house...

next morning... 10:30 am

* * *

So what did you think? What I planned from the beginning is starting...the evil...the pain...the suffering... evil laugh I'm jking. Its not THAT bad. 

The other day I started on the next chapter and it ended up being a visit from Hisana when she's 15 with her little brother (I love this dude, I think he's too much like my bro). So what do you guys think? (I don't wanna post it if nobody is gonna read it) Should it be like a sequel or Should it just be like thrown into this story? Shrugs and sighs so yeah, tell me what you think.

I'd love to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys/gals totally rock.

frozenbellflower, Zammy, zeldagamefan, x-Melodyz-x, and Sakura Fuyu.

PS I think I figured out how to get the theme song on my phone since i can hook it up to my computer. I just gotta do it...


	6. Byakuya's life or Hisana's life?

You guys have no idea how much firefox hates me...There must have been an update or something cause it wouldn't let me do anything and was slowing down my computer. So now i'm using internet explorer, screw firefox! So Anyways, I'm working on the next part, after all this crazyness when the other two Kurosakis get sick with the chicken pox. Sakura Fuyu gave me an idea involving Ichigo's son (Kaien), sake, and Matsumoto! LOL So you can already guess what's coming up! Poor Kaien, lol, don't worry, he'll have tons of fun even if he's 12 (My friend got drunk in Germany when she was 13 so she also helped me with the idea).

BTW I've decided that at the moment Hisana has only her older brother Kaien. He's two years older making him 6. And by the next part, (like I said) there will be two new Kurosakis! Kazuki, I'm not sure about the name but I like it more then Katsu since it has the same beginning Kanji as Ichigo's name, and since he has his dad's trademark orange hair, I think it'll work. He's 4 years younger then Hisana. Then theres Masaki who also has Ichigo's orange hair and is named after his mother. She's 2 years younger then Kazuki, making her the youngest and Ichigo's baby girl.

The next chapter- Enjoy-

* * *

10:26 am

Hisana coughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve as smoke began to disappear from the air. Her uncle was under a pile of wood from the floor as the whole room had collapsed in on him.

Then before she even knew it, she was face to face with an older gentleman. His dark skin almost gave his eyes an even colder look. "So this is that boy's daughter," he tilted his head to the side to get a better look.

He moved her to under his arm, and she wiggled a bit.

"Sorry mister, but I'm not sapo-pose to go with stangrrs" she said a bit scared.

"It doesn't matter, you are just a child." He replied simply, confusing the girl who looked at him with a raised eye brow. His response to the eye brow was so simple that if she could raise it any higher, she would. "Do not worry, nothing will come to you."

Now she was worried AND confused. She looked around "Uncle Byakuya!" She yelled, her eyes went all around the room twice before she started to cry.

"Uncle Byakuya..." She cried.

He quickly pulled out a small needle then stuck it into her arm without her even noticing.

Byakuya pushed the remains of the floor off his body, blood dripped down from his arms. His captain's hentai was stained with blood as some rolled down his face.

When he saw that the small girl appeared to be sleeping in the other man's arm, he didn't know what to think.

It took him a minute to realized that the other man was an espada, not just that but also the same espada he had fought against less then a soul year later.

He held the blade to Hisana's neck, ready to slice her neck.

"do not underestimate me." He waved for him to attack him.

"I don't think you understand." Then without the espada even noticing, Byakuya cut his sword and was now holding the girl in his arms.

When he looked up, he saw that Byakuya was standing in front of him with the girl. When he looked down at himself, he saw blood dripping down. There was a large slash across his chest. One that he hadn't even saw coming.

Then he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Byakuya!" Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu called out, jumping from a roof over to land on the ground nearby.

"She maybe hurt" He said, passing the girl to her.

Isane placed her hand on the girl's forehead. "She does have a fever. But she doesn't seem to be hurt."

"It is not my way to do such sly tricks, but with you captain, I had to." The espada said with a wicked smile across his face.

Byakuya picked him up by his collar. "What is wrong with her?"

"She's been given a virus that will kill her in a matter of minutes unless you kill yourself then she will die. If you do kill yourself then I will give her the antibiotics." He held the small bottle up for him to see.

"Ichigo! You fool!" A raven haired woman yelled hitting him on the head.

Renji lightly chuckled as Ichigo tripped and rolled across the ground.

"Rukia" Renji said happily before meeting her fist and falling beside Ichigo on the ground.

She covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she coughed, she was still a bit sick but it wasn't as bad as it appeared. She had changed or better put, she had aged. Her hair was only a few inches longer but still the same style while her small body hadn't changed over the years as much as Ichigo's had.

Renji pulled her into a tight hug, he hadn't seen her in a week.

Less then a year ago he'd visited the pregnant Rukia and heard this crazy plan of hers to stay in the living world. A month later she had a tiny little black haired toddler. A few months after that when he visited, he found another black haired toddler, just the toddler was a little girl and the previous one was around four years old. Recently, he'd heard that they were thinking about another kid since Hisana was 4 and would be starting school soon with her older brother. She'd changed and grown up more then he'd ever expect. He hated watching her with him...with Ichigo...but if it made her happy then he'd bite his lip and live with it.

She hugged him back. It felt like it'd been years. It was great to see him. He hadn't changed and to her it was great. Like he was still the same person as he had always been even though she knew he had grown some, become the captain he'd always had in him and even defeat her brother in battle. She loved seeing him, and today was no exception.

When she let go of him, Ichigo was nowhere to be found. "Ichigo?" She called out quietly.

She looked up at Renji with a worried look. "Where did he go?" Then before he could even say anything she asked, "Where's Hisana?"

He looked at her nervously. "She's at your brother's house remember? Ichigo just went to get her."

She walked past him before taking off at full speed. Even with him being a captain, there was no way anyone could catch up to her...

10:31 am

* * *

If I get some reviews then Byakuya might live...but if I don't then I'm afraid he'll have to die. Don't worry it'd be for a noble cause, and it'd show how much he truly loved his niece. I wonder what the title will be then...so anyways, review and Byakuya will live and if you don't then he might not make it to next week.

Thanks goes out to- frozenbellflower, Zammy, zeldagamefan, x-Melodyz-x, and Sakura Fuyu.


	7. I felt like I waited forever

So just in case you didn't know I'm having trouble updating my chapters. If you go to Fanlib (. com) then find this story, its the same. That one is gonna be updated more just cause I don't have any trouble updating it on there. So check it out, you can review here when I post the chapters.

BTW I'm starting a new story where Hisana runs away to the soul society. Shes about 15 years old and you'll be confused at first but its worth checking out! It'll be on by 4 pm today!

Till then, heres in the new chapter. Bye!

* * *

(Time unknown)

Byakuya looked around, he was in his house. The only difference was how hauntingly quiet it was and how he was wearing a dark blue kimono instead of his black and white soul reaper kimono that he always wore. His hair was down and fell around his face.

He continued down the long wooden hallway then stopped at the door. This was the door that he swore never to open, the one where he hid all his secrets.

The door slid open and he entered, his eyes darted to the woman. She sat there peacefully, watching the cherry blossom trees as the petals softly covered the backyard in a light pink blanket. Every inch of her was the woman he loved, he almost couldn't say that it wasn't her. Her hair was longer then Rukia's but still the same style that the two girls held in common their whole lives. The raven black hair always had that violet shine to them. The shape of her body wasn't hidden under the layers, it never was.

When he reached her, his hand went out to touch her. "Hisana?"

She looked up at him, all that he could think about was how it was actually her. "Hisana" he repeated to himself.

She gave him a soft smile, "I've been waiting for you."

"Is this heaven?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm not sure, I just know I've been waiting for you here."

He looked at her and slowly placed his hand on her cheek just to make sure this wasn't a dream or a trick of some kind.. "What for?"

"To tell you to live."

Byakuya fumbled his eye brows.

She just gave him a warm smile and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad that you found my sister, it allowed me to continue onto heaven." She kissed him again and a light blush came to his face. "I was so happy when I heard about my sister's daughter. I'm proud of you for being willing to give your life for hers."

He took her hands in his. "You were not suppose to die either. You were suppose to live a long life."

She shook her head, "Byakuya, this is how its suppose to be. Everything will work out, you'll see." She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer then placed his head on her top of hers.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"I don't know. It feels like I saw you last night then woke up without you." She answered, he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled in.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to wait for me. You could have continued on with me,"

"Its alright. I wanted to at first then I understood why I was here."

"You waited here just to tell me to live on?"

"Pretty much" she mumbled into his kimono.

"Are you going to continue on now?" He asked and felt her flinch at his words.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?" He repeated with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah."

He lightly smiled, "Yeah?"

She didn't say anything that time and just groaned.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It was "you're not funny" all rolled together." She explained and heard him chuckle.

Then she lightly punched him in the chest.

"Ouch" he rubbed the spot, pretending that it had hurt.

"Thats what you get for laughing" She said with a pout and a cross of her arms. She had turned with her back to him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her then pulled her to him. It was like she was actually the younger sister and he had been sent to find her by Rukia. Or maybe the younger sister was...Hisana...his niece.

She looked back and up at him. She knew that look, she had seen that look so many times on his face. It was the look of him thinking. She relaxed into him. "Byakuya, don't you think that little Hisana is cute?"

He blinked as if he didn't hear what she said, "Yeah she is."

"Do you think she'll be like her mom or her dad? She understands souls at her age so I bet she'll become a soul reaper like her dad."

He placed her on his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't think she will."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because" He answered poorly.

"Because?" She repeated, looking at him for an answer.

"Just because" he looked away.

"That doesn't count as an answer!"

"Then what else am I suppose to say?"

She held his hand in her own then brought it to her face. "You're suppose to give a reason, silly."

He looked out at the cherry blossom trees. "Are they always like that?"

"You're not allowed to change the topic."

"I was just wondering if they were always falling."

"You're trying to change the topic again." She opened his hand and ran her finger down the lines on his hand. "You know, as much as you don't like him, you're a lot like Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Kurosaki and you, have a lot in common. Its funny how my sister and me both fell in love with similar men."

"I don't have anything in common with him."

She light laughed, "Of course you don't. One day you'll see it." Her eyes drifted up to the trees where his eyes were.

They were silent, neither saying anything as they just sat there. Was there something that he wanted to say? Something that she wanted to say?

"You'll spend a lot of time with her. Little Hisana won't be able to just leave you here. She'll visit and when she does, she'll need you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she'll trust you more then anyone else." She looked up at him, "Even though you were so mean to her while she was here."

"I wasn't-" she placed her finger over his lips. "Anyone would've been, but at least you learned your lesson." She said with a smile.

"You should get going back."

He nuzzled her neck, "I want to be with you, Hisana. I don't want to leave you."

(Time still unknown)

* * *

Well, I'm still deciding if he'll live or not, so now if you want him to live then you can send 5 bucks through paypal to me! evil laugh I'm jking (my mom would kill me if I made my readers pay some kind of fee if they wanted to keep the main character alive). You won't know till the next chapter if he's alive or not anyways. evil laugh But if you really want to know then you could just ask. lol 

Thanks goes out to everyone who did review for his life! - Zammy, zeldagamefan, rallybabe89, Ronin Kenshin, mandywong94, animeme, CharmedNightSkye, Rikka Harada, Forme, Renji9031 (for reviewing twice lol), and Sakura Fuyu.

PS to Forme- This story isn't about big Hisana so I can't just start writing about her instead of little Hisana! lol and if I started writing about her then it'd end like this story i just finished bout them. It'd be fun cause shes a different person and I could see her being a lot different from her sister, like being more troublesome for Byakuya. I could also see Rukia having a different and more beautiful name, something that was more respectful cause they came from a rich family. If I did write a story about Hisana then it'd definitely start when she and Rukia were alive then go on to their deaths and how they knew up in the soul society. Byakuya wouldn't show up till like half way through it.

anyways, bye!


	8. I'm Fine

I meant to post this on x mas but I was busy with my family so I couldn't. The beginning and ending will be a story of mine coming out soon called Christmas with the Kurosakis. Its the first one of my stories (or well second) that happens before Bleach. I kind of like writing after Bleach stuff.

Anyways, the fun part.

If any of you guys have read Changes by Dark Phoenix Rising then you should know that she gives the 50th, 100th and 200th (or at least every 100, I'm not sure since i've been kind of slacking off with her stories) reviewer a wish. I didn't think about it till I checked this morning so if choco108 has a wish for something to happen in this story, then I'll make it happen I guess.

I also don't think this'll continue more then a chapter or so cause it was only suppose to be till Hisana went back home. I don't really know what to do if this continues. Anyways, heres the chapter everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

**A Kurosaki Christmas**

Dec 24. 1:30 PM

Isshin sighed, it was Christmas.

It wasn't the same.

Yuzu held onto his left hand as Karin walked next to her and Ichigo was on the other side.

Since every year he had taken them to the mall to get their picture taken with santa claus, Isshin figured he couldn't just stop and decided to take them this year as well.

Ichigo had his hands in his jacket pockets as he followed. He wore jeans with a thick green jacket and a red shirt underneath.

Karin had on a jersey with red cap and matching pants as her sister wore a yellow jacket with a white jacket over.

Isshin himself had on a red jacket with a Santa hat and black pants. He knew they didn't exactly look all that happy and figured that they looked more like they were going to a funeral then to go see Santa Claus.

He smiled at the girls and they looked up at him, "Come on you guys, you're going to see Santa so why don't ya smile?" He asked them before looking back at Ichigo.

The young boy seemed distracted with a frown across his face.

Karin and Yuzu would giggle every few minutes but nothing big. A smile was on Yuzu's face while Karin didn't have a smile or a frown, something in the middle more or less.

Ichigo shrugged to his father and the man sighed.

"Yuzu look" Karin yelled and pointed up ahead at Santa Claus as he sat at his seat with a few kids in line.

It was then that the two girls took off towards him and Isshin took off after them. "Wait! Girls! Stop for daddy to catch up!" He yelled causing a few people to laugh.

Ichigo turned and walked out the doors nearby.

He slowly began to walk away from the mall, stopping only to kick a can. When he saw it again he kicked it.

Then again and again till it went into the street.

It wasn't busy due to a red light up ahead and Ichigo ran out into the street to kick the can one last time. A car tried to stop at the site of the boy and the next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the street. He looked up at the red haired woman.

"Gees kid! Look both ways next time!" She yelled at him before setting him on the ground.

Ichigo nodded and turned to run back across the street but was stopped at the last second by a pull on his shirt.

"Don't even think about going back through there" She said as Ichigo just glared at her.

It was the first time he got a good look at her. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail as her blue eyes were on him. The red thermal was tight as it was covered by a white button up along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Wheres your mom?" She asked.

Ichigo looked away. "She died" He answered.

She felt sorry for him and hugged the boy bone crushingly hard, "I'm so sorry. You poor thing."

"I'm fine" He said as best as he could.

She let go and asked, "What about your dad?"

"Hes with my sisters" he answered.

"Inside where?"

"The mall" He said and pointed at the mall across the street.

"Okay then lets go back there" She said and took his hand before looking both ways and crossing the street.

"So whats your name?" She asked.

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki" He answered.

She paused for a second and stared at the boy who then gave her a confused look.

"Is your dad Isshin Kurosaki?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"And you're his son?"

He nodded again.

"Thats interesting, you know what? I think I know your dad."

"Ah" he simply replied.

"Isn't that cool?" She asked.

He shrugged as the two walked inside then looked around for a moment. "So where is he from here?"

"He was going to take us to see Santa" He answered and pointed over to the large man who sat in his big chair.

It was then that Isshin noticed them and ran over just as the two girls stood in line with the other kids.

"Ichigo!" He yelled and hugged the boy.

"Hey Isshin, didn't know you were hiding here" the girl said with a smile. He looked her from feet up before giving her a tight hug with Ichigo in the middle.

"Yuriko!" He yelled.

"Yuriko?" Ichigo repeated, confused.

He pulled away, still happy to see his old friend.

"So where did you find my son?"

"He was outside, almost got hit by a car."

Isshin tightened his grip on the boy's hand.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Anytime Cap'n."

"So what brings you here?" He asked as Ichigo looked between the two.

"I'm here with my captain -" Before she could even get another word out he interrupted.

"With your captain?"

"Yup" she answered.

She looked ahead at the two girl who were being led up to Santa by an elf.

"You guys aren't going to find him." Isshin commented before walking over to the elf. "Can you get him with them?" He asked.

"Sure man" the elf cheerfully replied.

Ichigo slowly followed the elf up to Santa then he was placed on one of Santa's legs while his sisters were on the other side whispering what they wanted for christmas.

"So little boy, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

Ichigo didn't know, he didn't really believe in the fat man anyways.

Isshin and Yuriko were behind the fence, watching them as they talked. "Where is he?"

"He told me that he went on a vacation." Isshin answered and heard her sigh.

"My captain isn't going to be happy about this."

He smirked, "Thats the best part. Who doesn't like messing with Byakuya?"

Dec 24. 3:00 PM

* * *

Day 3. 3:09 AM

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes to the room. This wasn't the first time he'd been here, but that doesn't mean he expected to wake up in a hospital room. He rubbed the side of his head, his hand drifted down to his neck and it all came back to him then he jumped up and ran to the door.

"Captain Kuichiki, you shouldn't be up so early." The new captain of the 5th squad said, watching him.

"Captain Trinity, don't you have work?" He asked.

She smirked, the distance between them was only their height as she stood within inches of him but was only a few inches over 5 feet tall. Her red hair was short and cut at her neck in a boyish kind of way. Her green eyes never left him.

"I came to check on you for captain Retsu, you seriously hurt yourself." Her eyes became colder, tensing, "What if you had died? Who would replace you? Captain Aizen an' them were just replaced, and they had to replace two vice captains."

"I understand that it-" she put her finger over his mouth. "I understand too, thats why we didn't vote you to go on "vacation" for suicidal reasons. Its cool that you did it to save your niece." She said with a warm smile.

He didn't smile and just nodded. "Thanks" he said quietly.

"They're waiting for you," He raised an eye brow. "Your sister, Ichigo and their two kids, even Renji has been checking on you every few minutes."

She began to walk down the hallway but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't following. At that moment she went after him and took his hand. "Come on, don't you wanna see 'em?"

He didn't realize that she was still holding his hand when they got to the waiting room entrance. Rukia was sleeping against Ichigo as Kaien and Hisana were in their laps, fast asleep. They were both in soul reaper uniforms while the two kids wore a miniature version of a soul reaper's uniforms. Renji walking into the room, frozen by his former captain. "Rukia!" He yelled, "He's alive!"

She blinked her eyes open then jumped up with Hisana to hug him. "Brother! You're alright" She said with teary eyes.

The 5th captain leaned against the wall with her arms in her kimono as her captain's jacket rested on her shoulders. The 9th captain stood in the hallway at the room entrance. Ichigo rubbed his eye and stood up from his seat with the spiky black haired boy in his arms.

"Uncle Byakuya are you all better?" Hisana asked, he fumbled his eye brows thinking about it.

"Yes I am" He said and patted her on the head.

"We're glad to hear, brother. We were worried about you" Rukia said.

"It'd take more then a cut to take your uncle out" Ichigo said looking at him but when he looked at him they both looked away.

"I'm fine" He told them.

3:30 AM

* * *

I talked too much last night, I can't talk today. I got a tablet from Santa along with a jewelry box from my grandma (and I still have more jewelry), so what did you guys get?

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! - choco108, MokonaYi, SheWhoIsLost, The Daxinator, Zammy, mandywong94, animeme, Renji9031, and GreenLeaf14.

I hope everyone had a good holiday. C ya!


	9. Wooden Sword and a Pig

So I'm stuck alone with my dad watching this episode of Gilmore Girls where her grandfather visits and drives them crazy. Lol Dads never learn anything. but it does make me think of a story, Poor Masaki. evil laugh

So anyways, hmmmm I don't know what to say...dang.

Rory "I'll give you an egg roll"

Jessie walks back.

Rory "What did you do?"

Jessie shrugs "Lets just say, who ever rents Bambi won't be getting what they expected."

Jessie smirks "And you owe me an egg roll."

* * *

**A Kurosaki Christmas**

Dec 24. 1:30 PM

"I want my mom to be alive" Ichigo whispered into Santa's ear. He sat on Santa's lap across from his sisters while his father talked to some friend of his nearby.

Santa was surprised at first then removed his hat and placed it on Ichigo's head. "I'll see what I can do but I'm not god." He said as best as he could to the boy.

Ichigo rotated the hat till it fit better on his head then the three got down and went to their father.

"Dad!" Yuzu yelled as she raced to him.

"Have fun kids?" He asked them, picking up Yuzu in the process.

Ichigo just shrugged and put a candy cane in his mouth. "He gave us candy canes!" Karin said and showed her candy to him.

Ichigo looked at the red haired woman who had saved his life from the car earlier that morning. She was walking with them next to his father. With her hands in her jean pockets as she wore a red thermal under a white button up. Her blue eyes watched them.

Isshin looked over at her. "By the way girls, this is an old friend of mine, Yuriko." She lightly waved to them with a smile.

"This is Yuzu, Karin, and you know Ichigo." Yuzu smiled and waved while Karin gave a light wave and Ichigo shrugged.

"Want to come with us back home?" Isshin asked her.

"Sure since it sounds like I can't complete my mission anyways" She answered.

"Whats your mission?" Yuzu asked.

"I have to find someone, but apparently he went on vacation."

"Are you like a secret agent?" Karin asked.

"Something like that but don't tell anyone" She put a finger over her mouth with a smile.

"We won't" Yuzu said with Karin.

Isshin smiled at that.

"How old are you three?" She asked them.

"Me and Karin are four. Ichigo is ten" Yuzu answered happily.

"No way! Ichigo is ten? I thought he was five" She joked.

Yuzu giggled at the idea and Ichigo scowled.

"Does Ichigo have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Ichigo's face turned red. "Whats a girlfriend?" Yuzu asked.

"A girlfriend is like a girl thats a friend but more." She explained, hearing an "Oh" from the girl.

"Well theres Tatsuki" Yuzu said.

Ichigo's face turned brighter red.

"Tatsuki?" Isshin repeated.

"Yeah, they hang out a lot" She explained.

Isshin glanced over at his son, "ICHIGO!" He yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Ichigo said in his defense.

"So are you my dad's girlfriend?" Yuzu asked, somehow confused by all this as her dad slipped and nearly fell.

Yumiko stared at the girl for a moment, before holding back a laugh. "Not exactly, we're just really good friends."

"Yeah, yeah" Isshin explained.

"You guys ever hear about-" Isshin quickly covered her mouth. She mumbled.

"They don't need to hear about some old man's story!" He yelled happily.

Ichigo and Karin raised an eye brow guessing that it was a story that he didn't want them to hear about.

They went back to the house, the small hospital was dark as the lawn wasn't cared for. If it had snowed then it would look much better and hide the dirt and long grass.

She slowly was pulled into the house by Yuzu as the others trailed behind. Isshin stopped and looked back before continuing inside.

"This is our house" She said, showing her the living room. It was trashed as a newspaper laid over a stain and the floor looked to have never been vacuumed. The couch was missing pillows as a cushion had been turned over, the painting on the wall was at an odd angle as the blinds were broke and had something to them that made you know something was wrong. She could see the rug in the corner with the dishes stacked in the sink.

"Gees Captain, can't you take care of your house?" She asked with a look towards him.

"I'm not very good at cleaning" He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked back outside then at Isshin as if she was seeing something they weren't.

"So whats for dinner?" She asked him.

"Uhhhh" He replied.

"Dad doesn't cook" Karin answered.

Yumiko glared at him, "Is there anything that you do, do?"

"Yeah, I keep this place running, don't I?"

"And when's the last time you actually had a patient?"

"uhhhhh" He had to think about this.

"Dad had a patient last spring" Karin answered, not helping.

"Well then, how about you girls come with me and we'll go get something cook." She looked at Ichigo, "What do you like to eat, Ichigo?"

"Mentaiko is pretty good" He said with a shrug.

"I know how to Mentaiko spaghetti so we'll make that with some rice balls and anything else we find, what do you say girls?"

They nodded, both wanting something decently better then what their father had been making for them the past few months.

"So real food?"

"Real food, non of the instant stuff your dad has probably been making you guys eat."

Isshin sat in the corner, crying about his cooking.

She patted him on the head, "Just clean up the kitchen and table, then we'll let you eat." She said before walking out the door with Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo looked at his father then at her, not wanting to go with her.

When they came back, each girl had a bag and Yumiko had two full brown bags in her arms as a man followed them with a pair of bags in his arms.

"Hey Isshin! I found someone at the store!" She yelled into the house, spotting Ichigo on the couch and Isshin in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. She was surprised to see that the table was wooden.

He looked up at them, surprised to see Byakuya of all people now inside his house. "What are you doing here?"

"Isshin, when I saw you guys at the mall, you four looked like you had just been to a funeral and back." She whispered in his ear. "It took a lot of work to get him to come so be good."

Byakuya had on a white and black suit just without the tie, even his shoes were smooth black leather. "I hope you'll be willing to help us, Isshin." Byakuya said before setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I see a long night ahead of me" Isshin said quietly to himself.

Dec 24. 3:00 PM

* * *

Day 3. 10:00 AM

"Hisana!" Kaien yelled and poked her with his wooden sword.

"Kaien!" She yelled back and got up to run away from him.

He started chasing her, only being able to poke her in the back every once in a while.

Rukia sighed at her kids. "Kaien! Don't hurt your sister!" She yelled at him.

The young boy wasn't paying attention and continued.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek. "They're just playing, she won't get hurt." He said, trying to turn down her worry.

"You always say that" She said and looked up at him.

"And she never gets hurt, see" He smirked, "I'm right."

She elbowed him in the side and he had to pull away till he recovered when he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Ichigo! You pig!" Rukia yelled, struggling.

"Now, Ichigo, I thought you were suppose to be taking care of my sister?" Byakuya asked him.

Ichigo just smiled nervously. "I am, we were just playing around..." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia tried to hide her smirk.

He looked out at the kids who stopped that second and sat under the cherry blossom tree, innocently.

"Brother, shouldn't you be resting?" Rukia asked him.

"I'm fine Rukia." His eyes drifted back to little Hisana who was trying to climb up the tree. "Hisana" He called out, she looked over at him. "Come here" He calmly ordered.

She nodded and raced over, Ichigo raised an eye brow watching as Kaien stood between his parents.

"I believe that you have to leave" He knelled down to her level and stroked her hair. "Be careful and have your mother bring you more often."

She smiled "I will uncle Byakuya" She said correctly.

"Ichigo, Rukia, the gate has been opened."

"If you want we'll go an' close it again. You guys can just hang out here forever" Renji offered with captain Ukitake next to him in the doorway.

"Wow Renji, you look more important somehow" Ichigo commented, getting a glare from the other man.

"You looked pretty important when you wore your captain's uniform too. Now you just look like some nobody soul reaper" Renji replied with a smirk and a glare from Ichigo.

Suddenly both looked like a couple of teenagers again from Rukia's point. She looked at her brother then at her daughter, then she began to wonder _"Could she have actually changed him?"_

10:20 AM

* * *

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! - choco108, MokonaYi, SheWhoIsLost, The Daxinator, Zammy, mandywong94, animeme, Renji9031, and GreenLeaf14.

And congrats to MokonaYi for doing so well on your exams!


End file.
